Another Revonnahgander
by Ms.An0nymus
Summary: Freed from a sex slavery ring by a Rook Blonko, Violet Storm slowly falls in love.
1. chapter 1

"Today we get out of here." My voice quivers slightly, full of hope and fear. The plan is simple: he opens the door, I bodyslam him, they run. See, easy? I put my ear to the door, waiting for his footsteps to echo down the hall, only audible to me at 15 feet. After almost an hour, I hear the light steps of a man. "Here we go." I whisper. Seconds later the door opens and I slam myself into him, the 2 other girls running to the right.

"Left!" I yell, telling the direction of escape. The man under me rolls us over, straddling me. I thrash as he fumbles with something. A light blinds me, it taking less than a second to adjust and I see a Revonnahgander. "The fuck?" I gasp. Surprising that I know what he is, I know. Not as much if you know I'm alien.


	2. 2

"So… yeah, that about sums it up." I finish, Max Tennyson taking notes.

He puts the pad in his pocket. "Is there anything that you ladies…" he waits for an objection, gender and all. "Would like?"

"A Big Mac." Rose jokes.

"A shower." Lily sighs, yearningly.

"To call my family." I ache to talk to my best friend Matthias.

"Would each one of you like a phone call, Big Mac, and shower?" He smiles warmly. We nod in response. After he leaves I turn to my friends and fellow survivors.

"Free at last, Free at last! Body and soul, we're free at last!" I recite. We giggle at my ludacris love of classic literature. He returns with a phone, handing it to me. I dial the number and wait through the 3 rings it takes for my soul-boi to pick up. "Guess who?" I smile.

He looks at my face through the camera and gasps, hand to mouth. "Violet?" He squeals. I nod. "Mom, guess what?! It's Violet! They found her!" He sighs exasperatedly and calls, "Alive, mom." My eyes water as we continue to conversate.

After a sass filled 97 minutes, he declares that he needs to go. "Later, BBFF." I smile. "Best Boy Female Friend!" We sing. After another few moments we hang up. I look up to hand the phone back to Max, but he's gone, only Rook in the room. When did he come in? "When…"

"Magister Tennyson had urgent business to attend to, so he asked if I would look after you until his return."

"Okay. So," I lean forward, "What were the best and worst things about moving to Earth?" I ask.

"The new expressions were both the best and worst."

"Yeah, my grandpa said the contractions were the worst. His favorite was the culture, though."

His eyes widen slightly. "Your grandfather was not of Earth?" I shake my head. "Then, where did he originate?"

"Revonna."

"I was… unaware the 2 species could breed."

"Yeah, I only got 6 traits from that side," I count off on my fingers, "Amazing Speed, strength, intelligence, hearing, sight, and a tail. So, where are Lily and Rose?"

"They have been taken to the showers. Although, they seemed rather reluctant to do so without you." He pushes a box on the table closer to me. "The Large Mac you requested."

"Big Mac. Thanks." I hold the burger in my hands, remembering its flavor, but as I bite into it, I realise my memory wasn't nearly accurate. I practically moan, as this had has been the only decent thing to eat within the past 2 and a half years, when I was kidnapped.

After an additional 10 minutes of savoring every bite, I sigh, slumping back in my seat. "Would you like to be lead to the showers?" Rook asks patiently. I nod and get up.

A scream echoes down the hall as we near and I dart towards it, it being Lily's voice. I push the locker door open and run in, throwing myself next to her. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here." I coo, rubbing her back.

"I-I thought I saw him! I'm so scared, what if he finds us?!" She sobs, her nude body pressed against mine as tears streak from her eyes.

"He won't, and if he did I'd kick his ass." I reply softly.

She sniffles. "How are you so calm?"

"... do you remember when we first met?" I ask. She nods. "Remember how he treated you until then?" Another nod. "Well, I protected you then, and now we're free. So every time you think you see him tell yourself 'It's okay, Violet's here', Okay?" I request. She nods and stands, getting into the stall.

I'm about to strip and join them when I see a blob of blue against the gray walls out of the corner of my eye. "Get lost, Rook."

"I cannot get lost, my proto armor is equipped with-"

"Earth expression." I cut off. "It basically means 'leave'."

"I cannot, Magister Tennyson has requested that I look after you."

"Look after, not look at. Another Earth expression."

He nods and exits.


	3. 3

Seeing my friends reunite with their families stings, all the smiles and tears of joy while I just stand there, happy that they are happy.

"Are you Violet, the one who saved my little Rose?" Her mother asks, tears in her eyes.

"Rose saved herself." I smile.

"I wasn't talking about the escape." She smiles gently at me.

"I did what I had to do to keep them safe." I comment, dropping my smile.

"Still, with complete strangers…"

"What kind of a person would I be to have not tried at all." I walk away to Lily, not wanting to continue with that particular conversation. I walk over to Lily and her parents, them embracing each other tightly.

"You protected her!" Her father's arms engulf me. "Thank you, thank you!"

"She was doing fine before I came along." I chuckle, prying myself away from his bone crushing hug. "And I didn't even do that much."

His eyes soften. "Yes you did. You-"

"-Did what was necessary." I turn and stand near the exit, a habit I picked up while homeless and kept while imprisoned.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Rook says from next to me.

"Yeah. They're pretty happy, seeing their families."

He notices the hint of sadness in my voice. "Where is your family?"

I shrug. "Dead." My heart clenches, thinking of my Mom, whose throat was slit in front of me.

"Hey, Rook, what's up with the family reunion?" A familiar voice asks. I turn, and am faced with Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.

"Son of a bitch. How are you, Ben?" I ask, embracing the human-alien.

"Violet?! Oh my god, its you, I can't believe-"

"Right, it's been way too-"

"It's been-"

"Forever, yeah!" I exclaim, hugging my best male friend… Matthias doesn't count… he's female. I remove my arms from around him. "How's the alien watch?"

"Still giving me trouble." He jokes, half serious.

"You 2 know each other?" Rook Blonko asks.

"He's/She's my best male/female friend!" We say simultaneously.

I lightly punch his shoulder, which he does right back.

"How are things, my fag, my pansexual panda?" He foux insults.

"Good now, xenomorph." I refer to the alien from Alien.

This is when Max walks in, heading towards me, stopping by the families of my friends.

I meet them in the middle, a quarter of the room away from the door.

"What's up?" I ask, arms crossed.

"Your blood tests came back…"

"That was fast." Rose says.

"Well, they are the Plumbers." Lily counters.

"What about them?" I ask.

"They're positive for drugs, heroin to be exact."

"That's what the weekly injections were." I say, clearly at ease with it.

"You didn't know that?" Lily asks.

"Nope." Me and Rose say, or should it be Rose and I say?

"Well, at any rate, the next couple day are going to be rough."

"It takes about 7 days. Don't ask how I know." I mutter the last part.

"How do you know?"

"Rose, she just said-"

"My mom was an addict." I say. "She 'recovered' a lot." I use finger quotes.

"Ah." They say.

"Well, we're requesting that you all stay here until you recover."

"Okay." "Alright." "Sure." We say.

"What?! No!" Rose's mom says. "My baby is gonna be with me when this goes down."

"With all due respect, we have experience in this field." Max counters.

"Of what?! Heroin withdrawal?!"

"We've had more than one alien who was an addict." Max waves the question off. "We know how to deal with it."

"I'm good with it." "Me too." "Me too."


End file.
